


The True

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, No Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: Stiles descubre que Derek lo engaña con una mujer. Scott su amigo, se ofrece a ayudarle a escapar de su relación.





	The True

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Advertencias: Infidelidad. Separación. Hurt/Confort. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*New York. 10/08/16 00:56 pm*

Él me ama. Lo se. Algo dentro de mi lo dice.

¿Entonces, por que duele?

Quiero que me dejen solo. Quiero dejar de sufrir. Quiero ser feliz por una vez.

¿Por que cuesta tanto aceptar la realidad?

Pasó la toalla por mis párpados limpiando todo rastro de ellas me miro una vez más al espejo, trato de formar una sonrisa pero me es inútil. Suspiro resignado tomando la sudadera. Cubriendo cada uno de ellos esperando evitar que alguien los vea.

Salgo de la habitación con cuidado sin mirar atrás por que se que si lo hago regresare a la cama con 'el' y esto nunca terminara. Pulsó último botón al momento que las puertas se cierran comienzo a descender con lentitud que por un momento temo a que despierte.

Miro el loby con alivio pero el tiempo se acaba tengo que salir de aquí. Pongo la capucha sobre mi cabeza cuando siento las primeras gotas de lluvia alzo la vista encontrando el auto una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro miro hacia los dos lados de la calle asegurándome. Halo la puerta sentandome sobre los asientos de cuero negro.

Le sonrió a mi acompañante y él me regresa el gesto. Al final todo salió bien.

[New York. 04/08/16 09:10 am]

Pasó la espátula sobre el panqueque tratando de mantener su forma circular ya que a 'el' le gustan de ese modo no quiero comenzar una pelea temprano en la mañana. Dejo todo listo sobre la mesa cuando subo las escaleras hasta la habitación.

Gruño al ver que no está en la cama abro la boca para hablarle cuando escucho la regadera encendida. Sin más me retiró de la habitación.

Diez minutos después el baja a medio vestir. ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me excito? Apartó la mirada al saber que eso fue hace mucho tiempo. 'Él' se sienta frente mío comenzando a comer mirando algo en su móvil.

'Se que es ella' ¿Por que le cuesta tanto decírmelo? ¿Qué no ve que me hace más daño?

-Regresare tarde- habla por primera vez levantándose acomodando su corbata. Dejándola mal.

Antes me hubiera preocupado por ello ahora ni importancia le hago.

-Esta bien- respondo sin más alejandome.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse me confirma que me encontraba solo de nuevo en ese departamento vacío donde ya nada es agradable.

[New York. 06/08/16 16:45 pm]

Seco los restos de agua de mi cabello castaño dejándome caer en el gran sofá en medio de la sala nuevamente no vendrá a comer.

-Tengo una junta.

Fue su excusa esta vez. Suspiro mirando los platos servidos sonrió de lado levantándome del sofá comenzando a guardar todo con papel aluminio al menos tendrá la cena echa. Tomo mi celular abriendo la bandeja de mensajes busco su número entre mis contactos dudo en pulsar la pantalla. ¿sería feliz? Miro a mi alrededor ¿hace cuanto no salía de este lugar? Sin pensarlo más toco la pantalla está rápidamente nuestra la foto del contacto.

-¡Stiles! Amigo, joder hasta que al fin te dignas en llamarme- sonrió ante su comentario.

-Vamos Scott no es pera tanto... ¿qué fueron un mes solamente?- respondo.

-Fueron dos meses Stiles- gruño-Y, sigues con 'el'- resoplo dejando caer la cabeza.

-Si... Scott... ¿necesito tu ayuda?

[New York. 08/08/16. 18:35 pm]

El sonido de los utensilios golpear con la comida es lo que se escucha. Es la primera vez en meses que comemos juntos y como siempre está en el celular. Con la yema de mis dedos toco el metal frío en mi nudillo trato de recordar los buenos momentos pero simplemente me haría daño al hacerlo.

Me conocía perfectamente trataría de mantener nuevamente este matrimonio a flote cuando ya no existe nada. 'Él' se levanta agradeciendo la comida encerrando se en el despacho.

Cierro el grifo secando mis manos, el sonido de mi celular me asusta. Miro desde la cocina está la mesa logrado identificar la misma foto. Hoy me reuniría con Scott tenía que saber que me ayudaría y no me abandonaría.

Camino frente a su despacho sintiéndome obligado a decirle que no estará el resto de la tarde.

Pero me detengo al escucharlo reír trago con dificultad por el nudo en la garganta aprieto los pueblos alejandome.

[New York. 08/08/16. 23:45 pm]

Todo esta arreglado sólo hace falta hacerlo, sonrió a la chica de la recepción ella me dedica una sonrisa de lástima. Ella sabe de mi situación patético no creen. Que otra gente allá sido quien te abriera los ojos en vez de hacerlo yo mismo.

Idiota.

Enciendo las luces tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Todo esta en orden al parecer no llego a casa. Subo las escaleras con destino a nuestra habitación aunque la mayoría del tiempo la use yo.

Empujo la puerta esperando encontrarla vacía. Error. Me quedo paralizado en el marco de la puerta con la respiración agitada. Quiero gritar de verdad. Pero no puedo, con el corazón destrozado salgo del lugar sin inmutarme vuelvo a cerrar la puerta.

-Stiles...- grita el moreno el verlo frente a la puerta de su casa-¿Que pasa? ¿estas bien?- asiento con dificultad.

Tengo la mirada perdida Scott ya se fue a dormir dejándome en la habitación de invitados. Una vez más duermo en la soledad.

[New York. 09/08/16. 23:59 pm]

Sólo un día más. Uno más. Me recuerdo al entrar una vez más al que consideraba mi hogar. Agudizo el oído esperando escucharlo se supone que estaría en casa. Camino rápidamente a la habitación me inclino sacando la pequeña mochila que prepare esta tarde. El sonido de las llaves me alarma tomo todo lo necesario dejándola lista.

Escucho sus pasos en el corredor con el corazón en la garganta corto al baño encerrándome, listo para salir por la otra puerta cuando lo escucho llamarme. Acopio de todas los fuerzas para no responder.

-¿Stiles? Estas en casa- río con ironía- Hey, tengo buena noticias me ascendieron en la empresa. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Pequeñas lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos muerdo mi labio inferior queriendo gritarle por lo de ayer. El pánico me inunda cuando la puerta se abre miro a mía alrededor escondiéndome debajo del lavamanos.

-¿Stiles?- miro sus piernas caminar al armario. Miro la puerta abierta esperando mi oportunidad- Cariño, ¿dónde estas? Sabes que no me gusta esto de jugar- su voz se torna sería.

Desaparece en el interior del cierto dándome la oportunidad de escapar. Dando un último vistazo tomo mis cosas saliendo disparado.

Pero es demasiado tarde. El me escucha corriendo detrás de mi la adrenalina me recorre no me detengo sigo corriendo hasta la puerta listo para salir pero sus brazos me detienen.Grito y pataleo en el aire sin excito. Comienza a caminar llevándome de nuevo a la habitación mi pulso se acelera al saber lo que va a hacer. Pero soy débil. Mi cuerpo no tiene las fuerzas necesarias para luchar contra alguien como el.

Me lanza a la cama comenzando a desvestirme. Yo solo me quedo inerte en la cama ¿para que luchar? se que si lo haga me golpeara y me dejara mal herido. No quiero esconder mas marcas. No quiero usar mas maquillaje. No quiero. Gimo de dolor cuando siento su miembro dentro de mi. Pequeñas lagrimas caen de mis ojos. Sus grandes manos me toman del rostro repitiéndome lo mismo

"Eres mio" soy de el.  
Pero ya no puedo mas. estoy cansado quiero vivir tranquilo con alguien que se que me ama de verdad. Ya no puedo seguir con el. Gime roncamente en mi oído retirándose de encima mio dejándome nuevamente solo en la habitación. Al menos termino...que ingenuo.

[New York. 10/08/16 21:36 pm]

Solo cuatro horas mas y esto al fin terminara. Jadeo al sentir su lengua sobre mi clavícula. Desde anoche no me ha dejado descansar ni un segundo. Hoy si despertó a mi lado. Hoy si desayuno conmigo para después obligarme a tener relaciones con el sobre el sofá. Hoy si vino a comer para después tomarme en la ducha mientras trataba de relajarme el irrumpió en esta. Hoy ceno conmigo. Pero lo que mas me dolió es que al servir el vino que usamos en ocasiones especiales. Volvió a pedirme matrimonio con el fin de renovar nuestros votos.

Yo solo me limite a sonreír. Pero no dije nada mas. Afianzamos nuestro amor en la cama durante lo que quedo de la noche.

Me incorpore de la cama con pesadez mis piernas temblaban ademas de estar adolorido. Su respiración era pesada dejándome claro que estaba profundamente dormido. Camino hasta al baño para prepararme.

Pequeñas marcas vuelven adornar mi cuerpo. Me duele. Pero se que me ama. En un lugar muy en el fondo lo se.

El sonido del elevador me tranquiliza de algún modo. Miro a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle puede que sea de madrugada pero aun así no pierdo nada con ser precavido. Sonrió a Scott aliviado el me sonrió del mismo modo. Me extiende un folder. Lo tomo con duda mirando el contenido. Lagrimas caen de mis ojos mirándole con extensa felicidad.

-Son boletos para California. Regresaremos Stiles a donde pertenecemos- dice acercándose para abrazarme.

Gira la llave alejándose del hotel. Una nueva vida me espera y se que no es con el ya. Por fin sería libre.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios! Toda crítica es bienvenida! Pásense por mi Tumblr! Si desean algún prompt!
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
